battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
G36
The Heckler & Koch G36 is a 5.56×45mm assault rifle, designed in the early 1990s by Heckler & Koch (H&K) in Germany as a replacement for the heavier 7.62mm G3 battle rifle. It was accepted into service with the Bundeswehr in 1997, replacing the G3. The G36 is gas-operated and feeds from a 30-round translucent detachable box magazine or a 100-round C-Mag drum magazine. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the G36 is featured in three models. C, E and K. G36C The G36C is the Tier One unlock for the Special Forces kit in Battlefield 2. It possesses a fairly low spread and moderate damage, coupled with an average rate of fire and average reload time. Like the QBZ-97, it is one of the few carbines which lacks an optic. Gallery G36C BF 2.jpg|A player using the G36C. G36C Sights.jpg|The sights of the G36C. screen025.png|Reloading the G36C. BF2 G36C Renders.png|3D models of the G36C in Battlefield 2. G36C Unlock Icon.png|The G36C unlock icon. G36K The G36K is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Special Forces, issued to the SAS Special Forces kit. Like most of the carbines, the G36K possesses fairly low spread and recoil, with a thirty-round magazine, fair rate of fire, and moderate damage. Statistically, the weapon performs nearly identically to the G36C, with identical recoil and near-identical spread (the K variant has slightly inferior proned spread -- 0.015 higher zoomed and 0.02 higher unzoomed), but slightly higher damage. However, the K variant is capable of a three-round-burst mode which the C variant lacks. Gallery G36K.jpg|The G36K in Battlefield 2: Special Forces G36E The G36E 'is a weapon featured in ''Battlefield 2 for the Medic Kit. The G36E sports similar stats to the G36C, but with a slightly higher damage output and less recoil. Unlike the G36C, the G36E only has semi-automatic and three-round-burst fire modes, whereas the G36C has the Semi-Automatic and Fully Automatic fire modes and the G36K possesses three-round-burst and full-auto firemodes. Gallery G36EBf2.png|The G36E screen035.png|G36E's iron sight screen014.png|Reloading the G36E G36E Unlock Icon.jpg|The G36E unlock icon. Battlefield 3 The '''G36C is a carbine featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer/Co-op The G36C is used by the Gendarmerie in Comrades and The Eleventh Hour. It can be picked up only in Comrades. Multiplayer The G36C is unlocked after achieving 110,000 Engineer score. It has very average stats for a carbine, featuring a reasonably controllable recoil, average accuracy, and a typical carbine damage profile (25 to 14.3). Although it is controllable, the accuracy past 50m combined with the average fire rate and low damage makes it inferior to assault rifles and long range optimized carbines like the ACW-R and the SCAR-H. At closer ranges, the G36C has good handling traits, losing little accuracy on the move, and performing good as far as hip-fire, giving it an edge over assault rifles with similar fire rates. But, the 750 RPM fire rate will lose battles against higher rate of fire weapons such as the AEK-971, FAMAS, and the MTAR. The G36C has bulky iron sights, which are out of focus. A large portion of peripheral vision is cut out, and the sight hole is small. This combined with the rather large front post make optics a preferable choice if desiring to use the G36C at range as the iron sights practically create a big blind spot at range. The holographic sight provides a good balance between zoom and accuracy, and the red dot sight specializing in close engagements. Gallery 800px-Battlefield 3 Paris.jpg|The G36C in the mission Comrades. battlefield-3-g36c-7-620x348.jpg|The G36C with a IRNV Scope attached. Battlefield 4 The G36C is a carbine in Battlefield 4 and was first seen in the killfeed of the Battlefield 4: "Paracel Storm" Multiplayer Trailer. Singleplayer The G36C is unlocked by completing the Bronze assignment in Kunlun Mountains by obtaining 5,000 points. It is equipped with a Tri Beam Laser, Muzzle Brake and Potato Grip. It features a Worm Urban finish. Multiplayer The G36C plays in a similar manner to that of the Battlefield 3 counterpart, having one of the highest stability statistics of the carbines, but lacking in rate of fire. Despite that the weapon excels in medium to close range combat. Long range combat is also feasible if the right attachments are equipped and the weapon's rate of fire is controlled with burst fire. The G36C's stability can be increased further using the Muzzle Brake, or the Compensator and the Angled Grip, or the Folding Grip. As an alternative, one could increase accuracy using the Heavy Barrel and the Stubby Grip or Potato Grip at the cost of some stability. Gallery BF4 G36c.png|The G36C as seen in the Gamescom Livestream. Battlefield Hardline The G36C is a weapon featured in Battlefield Hardline. It is a purchasable weapon for the Operator kit and is equipped by default with a Laser Sight and Stubby Grip. BFHL_G36C.png|Weapon model. External links *G36 on Wikipedia *G36 on Modern Firearms References de:G36C ru:G36C Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Carbines Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Hardline